


I Missed You

by Lulu_Horan



Series: 50 Shades of Gay [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Felching, Fingering, M/M, Making Love, Meh, Rimming, Schmoop, Unsafe Sex, blowjob, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall misses Louis in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit. Bye.

Niall pulled his coat tighter around himself as he and his bandmates walked toward the recording studio. Louis and Harry talked and giggled together, oblivious to the world outside of their bubble. Liam, however, was watching the little blonde Irishman. He didn't notice Zayn come up beside him until the older boy whispered in his ear.

"Mate, have you seen how down Niall has been lately?"

"Yeah, what do you think could be wrong with him?"

"I don't know, but I'm starting to feel worried." They watched as Niall distanced himself even further from Louis and Harry.

"Maybe we should find out, eh?"

"Come on, grandpa!" Harry yelled at the two boys lagging behind.

"Yeah, I think we have to," Liam murmured back to Zayn.

"Ready to sing, Haz?" Louis asked, opening the door for him.

"Sure," Harry grinned, stepping inside.

"What about you, Ni?" Zayn clapped him on the back. The little blonde only shrugged and hurried into the building.

"Something's very wrong," Liam stated worriedly as they all followed him.

"Maybe he's sick?" Harry offered.

"No, it's definitely something worse than that," Zayn put in as hey shrugged their coats off. "He's been like this the whole week. Nialler's never sad that long."

"Yeah, well, we need to do something before he hurts himself," Louis said.

"He would never."

"He has before," the eldest stated miserably. Niall stared up at him, fear evident in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Zayn asked.

Louis' eyes were locked on Niall's, stormy meeting icy blue. "I know I said I wouldn't tell them, babe, but they deserve to know."

"Please don't," Niall begged, close to tears.

"But baby, they need to know," Lou said, reaching for his boyfriend, who cringed away.

"Will someone tell us what's going on here?" Zayn squawked indignantly.

"I'll leave you if you tell," the blonde said, making Louis' heart drop through his feet. They hadn't been as close lately, and it hurt Louis, but he so desperately wanted to fix everything.

"But Ni, that's not fair!"

Liam frowned. "Don't be like that, Niall, he just wants to help you."

Niall shook his head, turning away from everyone to hide his tears. "Aw baby," Louis cooed sadly, pulling him into his arms despite his pathetic resistance. "Okay, I won't tell them. I promise, okay?"

"Not okay!" Liam protested.

"You guys shouldn't have secrets," Harry agreed.

"I second that. What's going on?"

"I don't want them to hate me," Niall whispered into Lou's ear.

"They could never hate you, honey, I swear it." Lou pressed a kiss into his forehead.

"I'm hurt that you even think that," Li frowned.

Niall only whimpered, burying his face in Louis' neck.

"It's okay, baby, you don't have to say anything. Just let me hold you." Lou tightened his arms around his boyfriend. "God, I've missed this."

"Should we leave?" Liam murmured to the others.

"Let's go sing our parts and they can do theirs tomorrow. C'mon lads." Harry led the way out of the room.

"Can I kiss you?" Louis asked desperately when they were gone. "Please?" Niall nodded and their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Then tell me what's wrong, babe. I can't stand to see you like this."

The blonde sighed. "I don't know. I'm just so sad and tired all the time. I just want to have you back, 'cause it feels like you never have time for me."

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry. I've been stressed out from the touring and recording, but I love you so fucking much." Louis kissed him hard then, Niall gripping his shirt tightly.

"I just really miss you."

"Please tell me you haven't cut lately. I can't take it if it's all because of me." He panicked when Niall said nothing. "No. Say no, please."

"It wasn't you. I just decided to check twitter, and–"

"Babe, I told you before not to do that!"

"I know. I just wanted to check, and they said all these things and I know they're right."

"Ni, baby, they're wrong. Don't listen to them."

He only sobbed. "But they're right! I just drag you down, I can't sing, I'm a mistake, I'm not worth anything. I don't deserve you."

"You listen to me, Niall Horan, you are beautiful. You're worth more than all the riches in the world. If anything, I don't deserve you."

"I love you," Niall said back, pushing himself as close to his boyfriend as he could get.

"I love you too. Always. Love you so fucking much." Their lips meet in a rough kiss. "Let me make love to you. Please. I wanna show you how much I love you."

Niall paused. "...yeah. Yes, please."

"Baby." Louis pushed the younger boy against the wall, pressing their lips together while grinding their crotches slowly.

"Louuu," Ni groaned, biting the older boy's lip, making him whimper and grind harder.

"Fuck."

"Shitshitshit, Lou." Niall bit and sucked at the golden neck in front of him, showering it in little dark bruises.

"Mark me up, Ni. Show everyone who I belong to."

"I love you," he said before sucking harshly on a fresh spot.

"I love you too. Take off your shirt, love. Let me see that beautiful body."

Niall blushed, tentatively removing the material before hastily trying to cover up, making Louis frown.

"Don't hide from me, baby." He pulled off Ni's hands, drinking in the sight. "You're so beautiful," he murmured, leaning down to suck a nipple.

Niall blushed harder at the attention, biting his lip to keep himself silent, making Louis pinch and pull his other nipple.

"Let me hear you."

And he couldn't resist whimpering and moaning after that, Louis grinning proudly at the sounds he was pulling out of his boyfriend. He dropped to his knees in front of the blonde, rubbing his face in his crotch.

"You're so fucking beautiful."

"I don't deserve you," Niall whined, tugging at the feathery locks.

"Stop that right now. You deserve better than me, I don't care what you say. Now shush, I'm trying to blow you." He undid the offending trousers, pulling them down along with the pants.

Licking his lips, he took Niall all the way in at once, moaning around the heavy length, making Niall throw his head back and groan.

"Shit...oh shit..."

Louis sucked harder, looking up to watch Ni's face contort in pleasure, humming contentedly with what he saw.

"Shit, I missed this." He pushed the brunette farther down, forcing him to gag when the head hit the back of his throat. "Oh god, yes. So good, Lou."

Louis got his rhythm back, slowly swallowing Niall down and moaning. 

"Fuuuuuck," Niall whimpered in pleasured agony at the tight heat.

Lou sucked a few more times before pulling off. "I love this so much. Love you."

"Love you, love you, love you." He was a wreck already and they'd barely started.

"Baby, turn around, let me see that pretty hole." He bit his lip as Niall obeyed, gripping onto the wall. "Stick it out a little more for me. Yeah, just like that, babe. Perfect." He spread the two arse cheeks apart, staring at the puffy pink rim. He slid his tongue around and around it, savoring the way Niall tasted, making the blonde gasp and groan at the wonderful sensation.

Lou used his thumbs to spread the tiny hole open, licking across it before poking his tongue inside. "So fucking tight."

"Only for you...shitshitshit....ohhhh..."

"You taste so fucking good, baby. I could eat you all day." Louis continued his assault on Niall's entrance, driving him crazy with lust.

"God, I love you," Ni whimpered. "Love you so fucking much."

"You want me to fuck you, baby?"

"Yesyesyes. I want you in me so bad."

"Rough or slow? Anything you want, love."

"I want you. I want to feel you." Niall sobbed softly. "I just want you to love me."

"I love you more than life, baby." Louis sucked his fingers to get them wet before pushing one into Niall. "Is that okay?" He asked when Ni clenched around it.

"Fuck yes," he moaned loudly as the digit moved inside him.

"You're so good for me, babe."

"Always. I'm your good boy." He bit his lip in pain as a second finger slid in next to the first.

"Yes you are. You take it so well for me, sweetheart." Louis licked the puffy red skin around his fingers, making Niall cry out.

"No! No no no, please! It's too much," he whimpered, knowing he would come soon.

"Almost there, love," Louis murmured, slipping in a third finger and licking around all of them, Niall a complete sobbing wreck above him.

"Lou, please...please just take me."

"I don't want to hurt you, love. You're so tight." Scissoring his fingers seemed to be doing nothing to help stretch the blonde.

"Please just do it. It's been too long. I want to feel you."

"Okay, love, don't upset yourself." Louis pulled his fingers out and spat in his hand a few times before pumping his length to get it wet. "You ready, baby?"

"Yesyesyes," Niall moaned at the teasing pressure against his hole. "Need you. Love you."

"I love you too, baby. Always." He pushed himself slowly inside, not wanting to hurt Niall any more than he already had. "Shit, Ni."

"FUCK!" Niall shouted in pleasure at being full. "Good, so good."

"You feel so good around me," Louis moaned, thrusting slowly still, even though his aching prick was begging to just pound into him.

"Missed you so much," Niall panted as Louis sped up, bumping into his prostate.

"God, Ni, you feel so good! Fuck!" He bought one hand from the pale hip to squeeze a pink puffy nipple. "You're so fucking tight."

Niall arched his back, head falling back onto a tan shoulder. "Only for you," he panted as his prostate was prodded harder. "Haven't even touched myself since last time."

"Not even with that vibrator I got you?"

"No, I only wanted you. But we could put it to use later."

"You're so naughty, babe." Louis slapped the pale bum he was fucking so vigorously. "Fuck yes. Might even fuck you with the vibrator and my cock together. Bet you would love that."

Niall moaned at the thought of being so full. "Oh, fuck yes!"

Louis thrust faster, arousal pooling hotly in his stomach. "You're so fucking fit, babe. Gonna come."

"Come in me. Want a part of you in me."

"Shit, Ni, I'm so close!" Louis moaned, gripping Ni's pale hips tightly, bruises forming under his fingers. "Come with me." He pumped Niall's prick in time with his thrusts, making the younger boy scream.

"Louis!" he cried as his ball tightened.

"C'mon babe, so close," Lou murmured, nibbling his earlobe. "So good for me."

Niall came with a loud moan all over Louis' hand and the wall. "Louis. Lou, fuck."

"Fuck, yes!" He released inside of Niall, making the blonde moan again.

"Yes, yes, oh my god," he panted. "I love you."

"Love you too, babe." And because he couldn't very well leave Niall leaking, Lou pulled out and dropped to his knees once again. He parted the plump Irish ass in front of him, moaning at the sight. Leaning in, he licked up the cum dripping out of the slightly gaping hole.

"Shit, I'm too sensitive," Niall stated before sobbing at the white-hot border of pleasure and pain coursing through him.

"You can take it for me, can't you?" Louis asked, delving his tongue back in to scoop up more cum.

"I'll be a good boy," he moaned.

"You always are, so good. Love you so much." The brunette placed one last kiss over the sore red skin. "You feel better now?"

"Yeah, I just needed you."

Louis stood and turned Niall to face him, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger boy. "Don't you ever think that I don't love you."

"Okay," was the giggled response.

"You wanna ditch?" Louis winked as they put their clothes back on. "We can always record tomorrow."

"Sure, why not?"

"I seem to recall you saying something about...wanting to be tied up and teased with a vibrator, am I right?"

"That sounds great, Lou. Can we get something to eat first?"

Louis rolled his eyes fondly and smiled. "Anything for you, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> I am truly suffering right now. On Monday I am attending a funeral for someone who shouldn't even be dead. If you want the intimate details, you can kik me at luluhoran1 but most of you don't care anyways. You got what you came for. Bye.


End file.
